companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John Pan/ModernCombat Proposed Doctrines
Company of Heroes: Modern Combat Proposed Additions Reward Doctrines NATO Support Ask friendly NATO allies to provide support to your forces on the battlefield. Well-rounded armored platforms, airstrikes and logistics support are all in the bag. Tree Left: Airborne Support 1) Drone Reconnaissance Description: Recon Drones fly around the map, feeding in intelligence to your infantry, allowing them to detect nearby tanks. Effects: Same as vCoH Panzer Elite Tank Awareness 1CP 2) E-8C J-STARS Support Description:Allows a nearby J-STARS aircraft to provide enemy transmissions decryption for your troops on the ground. Effects: Same as vCoH British Royal Commandos Ultra Decryption Ability 2 CP 3) Typhoon Run Description: Allocates a single Eurofighter Typhoon to attack an area with a Storm Shadow Guided Missile. Effects: Same as AGM-65G Maverick F-16 Airstrike by Williamd, tune up damage to take out about 75% of a Type 59D's health. 3 CP, 200 Munitions per use. Right: Ground Support 1) Armored Reconnaissance Description: Allocate a single FV 107 Scimitar to the field for armored recon purposes. Effects: A FV 107 Scimitar enters the battlefield via entry point. 1 CP, 500 Manpower per use 2) MRSI Barrage Description: Call in a nearby PzH2000 to barrage an area with it's Multi-Round Simultaneous Impact Barrage. Effects: Same as vCoH British Officer Barrage 2 CP, 200 Manpower per use 3) Armored Spearhead Description: Call in a Leopard 2A7+ to destroy the enemy once and for all. Effects: A Leopard 2A7+ enters the battlefield via entry point. 4 CP, 1100 Manpower per use Units FV 107 Scimitar The FV 107 Scimitar is a light recon vehicle armed with a 30mm chaingun, making it lethal against infantry and low flying aircraft. Details Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities None. Eurofighter Typhoon The Eurofighter Typhoon is only available as the deliverer of the Storm Shadow Guided Missiles in Typhoon Run. (Reskined F-16 and AGM-65G Ability) Leopard 2A7+ First displayed to the public in Eurosatory 2010, the Leopard 2A7+ is another version of the amazing Leopard 2 series. This latest modification includes modular armor, 360° protection against shape charges and mine protection increase the survivability of the tank in urban operations. Details Unit Costs Upgrades None. Abilities Fire Missile: Fires a single LAHAT ATGM at a target. Requires upgrade. Cost 50 Munitions per use. Russian Support Russian forces enter China from the northern border, allowing the Chinese commander to use Russia's alarming array of weaponry. Tree: Left: Reinforcements 1) Force Reconnaissance Description: Call in a GAZ-2975 Tigr recon vehicle and a squad of Mottostrelki for recon in force. Effects: GAZ-2975 Tigr and Mottostrelki enter battlefield via entry point. 2 CP, 600 Manpower per use. 2) Armored Intervention Description: Call in a BMP-3 IFV with a fast-firing 100mm gun to take care of enemy infantry. Effects: BMP-3 enter battlefield via entry point. 3CP, 600 Manpower per use. 3) Mobile Missile Launcher Description: Call in a 9P157-2 Mobile ATGM launcher, a vehicle capable of devastation enemy vehicles at long range. Effects: 9P157-2 enter battlefield via entry point. 3CP, 600 Manpower per use. Right: Assets 1) Early Warning Triangulation Description: Supply your troops with Russian Triangulation devices to provide stationary detection. Effects: Same as vCoH British Royal Commandos Radio Triangulation 2CP 2) Su-25 Run Description: Call in a Russian Su-25MT to deliver a few S-12 rockets, proximity detonators that can easily shred infantry. Effects: Same as F-16 canister airstrike by Williamd. 2 CP, 150 Munitions per use. 3) Alligator Attack Description: Call in a squadron of Ka-52 Gunships armed with Kornet ATGMs to devastate enemy vehicles in a large radius. Effects: Same as vCoH PE Herschel Combat Air Patrol airstrike. 3CP, 250 Munitions per use. Mottostrelki Mottostrelki is the Russian term for 'Motorized Infantryman'. They are aptly trained and aptly equipped. Details Unit Costs Upgrades Abilities Grenade Out!: Orders the squad to throw a deadly RGO grenade to a targeted position or enemy. Cost 20 Munitions per use. Immobilizing Shot: Order the squad sharpshooter to target the tires or treads of a selected enemy vehicle with his OSV-98, briefly impairing its movement speed. Requires upgrade. GAZ-2975 Tigr The GAZ-2975 Tigr is Russia's latest attempt in building a Fast Attack Vehicle, a vehicle capable of recon and utility. Details Unit Costs Upgrades None. Abilities None. BMP-3 Infantry Fighting Vehicle The BMP-3 IFV is a powerful armored unit, capable of mauling infantry with it's fast- firing 100mm main gun. Details Unit Costs Upgrades None. Abilities Lockdown: Orders the driver to divert motor power from the wheels to the hydraulic autoloader, making it able to fire much faster, at the cost of being immobile. 9P157-2 Khrizantema-S Another BMP-3 variant, the 9P157-2 is armed with two 9M123 ATGM launchers. This makes it very powerful in the anti-tank role. However, it's armor is made of Aluminum, making it vulnerable to enemy fire. Details Unit Costs Upgrades None. Abilities None. Su-25 The Su-25 ground-attack aircraft is a very potent aircraft, capable of chewing up infantry with it's S-12 rockets. It is only available in the Su-25 Run. Ka-52 Alligator The Ka-52 is a versatile attack helicopter, capable of deploying 9K121 Vikhr AT missiles to devastate enemy tanks. It is only available in the Alligator Attack. Category:Blog posts